Liens étrangers
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Jack décide qu'il est temps qu'il explique la présence de Kerry chez lui.


Liens étrangers

© Xeen (mai 2005)

**genre** : introspection  
**résumé** : Sam et Jack discutent de leurs relations …  
**statut** : complète  
**spoilers** : Upgrades, Chimera, Threads

**disclaimer** : Stargate-SG1 appartient à Metro-Goldwyn Mayer Inc. / UA - MGM Worldwide Television, Gekko Corp., Double Secret Productions et Scifi Channel

12 août 2004

O'Neill poussa la petite grille en fer forgé et traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des marches du perron. Il les franchit d'un bond, hésita une fraction de seconde devant la porte et frappa. Pas de réponse.

Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était là. Le docteur Brightman l'avait assuré qu'elle l'avait renvoyée chez elle avec ordre de se reposer. Entorse, commotion cérébrale et surmenage, pour faire bonne mesure. Elle refusait de voir le colonel Carter sur le terrain, au SGC ou même dans son laboratoire pendant les sept jours à venir, lui avait-elle confirmé avec un quelque chose de Janet Fraiser dans le regard et dans la détermination.

Il recula et scruta la façade, les yeux mi-clos.

Une semaine.

Il avait attendu cinq jours. Cinq jours à apercevoir Daniel au bout d'un couloir absorbé dans ses lectures ou à croiser Teal'c à l'entraînement.

On était dimanche. Un bon jour pour venir prendre des nouvelles.

Arriver sur le coup de 18:00 avec des bières fraîches et sa (fausse) bonne humeur en bandoulière… Dimanche, la bonne excuse.

Il sonna une deuxième fois et frappa et tambourina. Il essaya d'apercevoir une silhouette à travers la moustiquaire, la main en coupe au-dessus des yeux, et par les rideaux entrouverts, en se penchant dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un rai de lumière.

Rien.

Il redescendit lentement les quatre marches en ciment et décida de jeter un œil derrière la maison. Sam l'aurait entendu si elle avait été dans le jardin, pensa-t-il en descendant néanmoins au petit trot les quelques marches qui conduisaient dans le jardin, son pack de bière bringuebalant contre sa jambe. Son esprit arrivait à contre cœur à la seule conclusion valable : elle l'entendait mais elle ne voulait voir personne. Surtout pas lui.

En clair, elle refusait de le voir.

Les nouvelles allaient vite à Cheyenne et il comptait sur Siler, Daniel ou même Teal'c pour avoir vendu la mèche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui expliquer. Non qu'il eût besoin de s'expliquer. Il ne lui devait aucune explication, après tout, ils n'étaient pas mariés.

Mariés… D'où est-ce qu'il sortait une idée pareille ? Le front plissé, il ralentit pour réfléchir une seconde au tour bizarre que prenait cette non-visite et finit par s'arrêter net.

C'était sans doute ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Kerry avant de le planter là chez O'Malley devant une entrecôte bien juteuse et des frites croustillantes. Malgré lui, il saliva.

Kerry s'était levée brusquement et lui avait demandé de reconsidérer ses priorités avant d'essayer de vouloir faire semblant de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que le major – le colonel – Carter.

Il se rappelait bien ses mots. "Essayer de vouloir faire semblant."

Elle devait être vraiment en colère. Kerry ne bafouillait jamais ce genre de fadaises dignes du meilleur soap. Elle avait bien trop de classe.

Mauvaise idée d'être retourné chez O'Malley avec elle, pensa-t-il en hochant la tête sans s'en rendre compte. Impossible de se concentrer sur sa partenaire alors qu'il avait la mémoire pleine des exploits de SG-1 en ville lors ce fameux soir…

Sa partenaire ?

Sa copine, sa jeune maîtresse, sa nouvelle amie. Kerry Johnson. Le nouveau bœuf carotte promu au SGC.

Sans doute un cadeau de l'ex-vice-président Kinsey, à l'affût de chaque opportunité de jeter des graviers dans la machinerie bien huilée que lui avait confiée Hammond. Le bœuf carotte était rousse, toute en jambe, sensible au charme irlandais et aux états de service de Jack. Il n'était pas son supérieur, il était majeur et vacciné, elle aussi et cela faisait d'eux des adultes consentants qui n'avaient de compte à rendre à personne.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'elle le plante là, chez O'Malley justement, après un mois de rendez-vous et de presque autant de nuits très agitées, au moment où il commençait à croire qu'il était mûr pour un nouveau départ.

Alors, au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez Carter ?

"Mon général ?" dit Sam.

Elle était plantée devant lui, engoncée dans un survêtement difforme, un lecteur de cd à la main, son casque sur les oreilles, les yeux aussi rouges que le bout de son nez.

"Mon général, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" insista-t-elle sans chercher à cacher son visage ravagé.

"Je suis venu avec des munitions," répondit-il en tendant le bras. Les canettes cliquetèrent dans le carton qui s'était détrempé sous l'effet de la condensation.

Elle sourit et éternua.

"Mon général, je veux dire qu'est-ce que vous faites LÀ ?" Elle désignait ses pieds d'un doigt péremptoire.

Il s'était arrêté au milieu d'une petite mare artificielle que son ancien et toujours second était en train d'aménager au détour de son jardin japonais.

Jardin japonais ? Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu chez Carter et au nom du ciel depuis combien de temps s'adonnait-elle au jardinage ?

Aurait-elle succombé à l'appel du Fen Shui sans rien lui en dire ? Il préférait personnellement d'autres façons de mettre son _chi_ en accord avec la nature – Kerry en était la preuve vivante jusqu'à l'avant-veille; il reconnaissait aussi volontiers que cette visite à Carter était sa façon à lui de positiver.

Il jura entre ses dents et sautilla maladroitement en arrière. Sa chaussure droite fit un bruit de succion quand il reposa le pied sur le sol meuble.

"Désolé Carter, je n'ai pas fait attention…"

"Pas grave mon général, Pete n'avait pas eu le temps de tout cimenter," expliqua-t-elle en le devançant. Elle enleva le casque et secoua la tête.

Pete.

Evidemment. Le jardinage, c'était Pete. Le Fen Shui aussi peut-être. Difficile d'être certain à 100. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas vu Carter en dehors de la base.

"Ah, oui… Pete," dit-il platement.

Il enjamba la mare et embrassa la nouvelle perspective.

Pete avait vraiment transformé le jardin de Carter en terrain de fouille.

"Il a bien travaillé. Il prendra une bière avec nous ? Je ne fais que passer," ajouta-t-il en essayant désespérément d'apercevoir l'importun tout en louchant sur sa montre.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Non. Il est reparti pour…"

".. Denver. Une affaire ?" dit-il un peu trop vite.

Elle se rassit sur sa chilienne et s'enveloppa dans un plaid. "Si on veut. Il est en train d'acheter une maison."

Une maison. Pour lui tout seul… "Une maison ?"

Elle lui fit signe de s'installer. "Oui." Sa voix était presque inaudible.

Il prit place dans la chilienne à côté de la sienne et se pencha vers elle. "Vous avez l'air d'avoir attrapé un sacré rhume Carter. Allez, prenez donc une bière avec moi, ça vous réchauffera.'

"Merci. Je suis toujours sous antibiotiques, je préfère passer mon tour."

Il décapsula une canette et se mit à biberonner en cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Pourquoi diable ce flic avait-il besoin d'acheter une maison. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

"Vous allez le rejoindre là-bas ?"

"Il a demandé sa mutation, il veut m'épouser."

Il attendit qu'elle répète, doutant de ce qu'il avait entendu. Finalement, devant son mutisme, il n'y tint plus.

"Vous allez demander votre mutation ?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Manifestement, la fièvre l'épuisait et il l'avait réveillée.

"Vous allez demander votre mutation ?" répéta-t-il d'un ton plus sec que prévu. Il retint son souffle.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

"Non, lui." Elle avala à grand peine et toussa dans son poing fermé. "J'ai dit oui."

"Vous avez accepté qu'il demande sa mutation," dit Jack sans trop y croire.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il aurait juré qu'elle avait souri. "Non, j'ai accepté sa demande," confirma-t-elle.

Jack arrêta de respirer. Evidemment.

"Nous avons prévu de nous marier cet automne."

"Félicitations !" Trois mois, quatre maxi.

Il se sentait minalbe d'être venu s'excuser comme un collégien d'être sorti avec Kerry Johnson et de leur rencontre malheureuse chez lui.

"Vous pouvez m'aider ? Je ne me sens pas très bien."

Il se leva et tendit la main. Elle s'agrippa à lui et se leva péniblement. Sa main était glacé et son souffle brûlant. Elle se mit à avancer lentement en boitant bas.

"Vous devriez vous mettre au lit," commença-t-il en l'aidant à franchir le seuil de la porte vitrée qui menait à sa chambre. Aucune trace de Pete. Pas une chaussette ou un caleçon oublié. "Pour quoi refaire un jardin si vous déménagez ?" demanda-t-il. Le son de sa propre voix le fit sursauter.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça à haute voix.

"Pete dit que ça donne de la valeur à la maison… pour la revente," ajouta-t-elle devant son air perdu. "Personnellement, j'aurais préféré un jardin anglais." Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

O'Neill la regarda les bras ballants. La transformation de la jeune femme était hallucinante. Il acceptait le diagnostic du toubib mais quelque chose le frappait maintenant qu'il était face à Carter : elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même et il voulait que ça cesse.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Et si on allait faire un tour ?"

"A cette heure-ci ?"

"Ben quoi, il n'est que 6 heures, on est au mois d'août, il nous reste quatre bonnes heures de jour."

"Je ne suis pas en état, Jack."

En effet, pour qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, la pauvre Carter devait vraiment être malade.

"Et si je vous enlevais ?"

"Je vous assure…"

"J'ai des plaids dans mon pickup."

"Dans ce cas…" sourit-elle.

"Ne bougez pas, je m'occupe de tout. Je reviens dans vingt minutes."

Elle acquiesça. L'agitation de O'Neill lui paraissait surréaliste après ces quelques jours de solitude. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, tira la couverture sur ses pieds et s'endormit avant même qu'il ne soit sorti de la maison.

"Mmmmm…"

"Bien dormi Carter ? On y est presque."

"Presque ? Où donc ?" dit-elle en se redressant. Elle était emmaillotée dans un plaid, ceinturée dans le pick-up du général, un coussin posé dans l'angle pour éviter à sa tête d'aller bringuebaler contre le montant de la portière. Elle vit une auréole. Elle avait dû baver dans son sommeil. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Comment…"

"Comment j'ai fait ? Facile. Quand je suis revenue avec le matériel, vous dormiez tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller. Et voilà."

Elle préféra laisser tomber. A quoi bon lui demander comment il avait fait pour entrer chez elle sans clé ? Il l'avait sans doute prise en sortant. Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

"Et voilà ?" Elle scruta les alentours.

Rien que le désert à l'horizon, à tous les horizons.

"C'est beau, non ?" il tendit le bras vers un promontoire rougeâtre qui se découpait sur le ciel turquoise. "On y est presque."

"C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire pour votre défense ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir accepté votre offre ! C'est mon dernier jour de repos et je ne tenais pas à aller faire des kilomètres pour voir de vieilles pierres."

"Pas de panique Carter. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas Daniel. Quant à Brightman, ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui dirais."

"Vous lui direz quoi ?"

"Que vous n'êtes pas en état de réintégrer vos fonctions."

"Je suis parfaitement en état de réintégrer mes fonctions, mon général. Sans compter que j'ai un défragmenteur de particules qui m'attend."

"Je suis sûr que maintenant qu'il n'a plus ses plantes vertes à arroser, Lee s'en tirera très bien sans vous."

"Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais, Carter. D'ailleurs on est pratiquement arrivé."

"Ce qui ramène à ma question précédente. Où sommes-nous ?"

"A quelques kilomètres de Colorado Springs. J'ai emporté de quoi passer la plus belle nuit de votre vie Carter." Il observa sa réaction du coin de l'œil et fut ravi de la voir piquer un fard. Il reporta son attention sur la route.

"Vous auriez dû emmener Ms Johnson," dit Sam. "Je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait apprécié la balade à sa juste valeur. Maintenant, si ça ne vous fait rien, je voudrais rentrer chez moi."

"Kerry et moi avons rompu," annonça-t-il tout à trac, "et moi, je ne vous ai jamais fait de scène à cause de Pete… d'abord."

Elle sourit et baissa la tête.

"Ramenez-moi, s'il vous plaît, nous n'avons rien à faire ici et il se fait tard."

Jack tourna le volant d'un coup sec et ils s'engagèrent sur une petite route de cailloux.

"Jack !"

"Taisez-vous, on est arrivé."

Elle essaya de percer l'obscurité mais le peu qu'elle arrivait à distinguer autour d'elle n'indiquait aucune activité. Pas plus qu'elle n'arrivait à voir quoique ce soit d'extraordinaire.

Il cala le pick-up et coupa le contact. Les phares dessinèrent une traînée de lumière dans laquelle se perdirent aussitôt des nuées d'insectes minuscules.

"OK. Et maintenant ?"

"Et maintenant, vous allez voir !" annonça-t-il en sautant souplement hors de l'habitacle. "Vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles ! Grignoter donc un peu pendant que je prépare le site," expliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Pendant que je prépare le site ? Carter attrapa au vol un sac en papier kraft et l'ouvrit prudemment. Des chips, de la viande séchée, des biscuits aux figues. Elle le referma avec un haut le cœur.

"Vous n'auriez pas à boire ?" demanda-t-elle en descendant à son tour. La voix étouffée d'  
O'Neill lui répondit.

"Regardez dans le coffre. Il y a de l'eau minérale dans la glacière, avec vos médicaments et une thermos de café."

D'une démarche incertaine, elle fit le tour du véhicule et s'arrêta net.

Il avait installé un matelas pneumatique et des couvertures et revenait vers elle. Elle tendit la main vers le matelas et le regarda.

"Heu…"

"Préparez-vous Carter. Ça va commencer dans…", il jeta un œil à sa montre dont il éclaira le boîtier, "… moins de trois quart d'heure. C'est la nuit de l'année que je préfère," ajouta-t-il en sortant la glacière et le thermos. "Venez vous installer, on va être aux premières loges." Devant son air indécis, il la poussa doucement avec la glacière. "Allez, du nerf, tout ce qui vous reste à faire, c'est de vous allonger. Venez, au nom du ciel ! Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, si c'est ce qui vous fait peur !"

Elle remercia le ciel que la nuit soit déjà noire et de la presque absence de lune et pressa le pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne ferait rien, elle le savait bien… elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Elle sentit ses joues brûler et se roula en boule sur un coin du matelas.

"Bien, parfait. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher de quoi faire du feu."

Elle l'entendit fouiller dans le pickup.

La fièvre remontait, l'obligeant à se pelotonner dans les couvertures. Elle avait froid, elle était fatiguée et elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Quand O'Neill reviendrait, elle l'obligerait à la ramener chez elle.

"Sam ? Sam !" Quelqu'un la secouait doucement.

Jack chuchotait son nom dans son oreille.

"Mmmm… Laisse-moi dormir…"

"Carter…"

"Mon colonel !" Elle sursauta mais des mains vigoureuses l'empêchèrent de se lever.

"Ce sera général pour vous, colonel," plaisanta O'Neill, "regardez Carter : les larmes de Saint Laurent."

Elle leva la tête pour voir des centaines d'étoiles filantes zébrer le ciel noir.

"…"

"Oui, hein ? J'étais certain que ça vous plairait !" dit O'Neill en se recouchant. Il l'entraîna dans son mouvement et la serra contre lui. "C'est aujourd'hui qu'on annonce le maximum d'activité."

"La pluie de feu…" murmura-t-elle.

"L'essaim des Perséïdes, Carter. La comète Swift-Tuttle. Il devrait y avoir plus de 100 météorites par heure cette nuit."

"J'avais oublié…"

"Vous n'aviez pas oublié Carter. Jamais vous ne l'avez observée, j'en suis certain. Vous êtes bien trop occupée avec vos recherches et P…"

"Chut, c'est trop beau, taisez-vous !" ordonna-t-elle. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et s'absorba dans le spectacle.

O'Neill lui passa la main sur le front et écarta une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux. Il la regarda longuement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

"Vous avez raison, c'est trop beau," dit-il en la serrant plus fort.

FIN


End file.
